Girl Meets Flashback
by randomgirlfandomlife
Summary: Maya remembers the day she and Riley got together. Rilaya fluff.


**Maya's POV**

The day I finally summoned the courage to tell my best friend - now my beautiful and wonderfully weird girl friend - just how much I loved her will always be one I will cherish forever and ever. It was perfect. And I know that what I got out of it was even more so. As I gaze down at my princess, with dark curls flowing freely over her shoulders, full lips pulled into an adorable smile and beautiful brown orbits looking lovingly back up at me, I can't help but remember that magical night...

I can feel my heart pounding violently against my chest as I decide to finally tell Riley how I really feel about her. For nearly a year now I've been fighting with inexplicable feelings towards my best friend that only continue to deepen as time passed on. I can no longer bare to keep such a big secret from her; I have to tell her now or I'll explode. And now that we're finally alone, I have the perfect chance to tell her so without thinking too much about it (or otherwise change my mind and never admit to my feelings) I somewhat excitedly but mostly nervously, tell her.

"Hey, Riles?"

"Yeah, peaches?"

"I love you"

"I know you do, Maya. I love you too" she replies in a tone that says I should already know.

"No, Riley, I don't think you do" I say nervously, staring at the floor.

"What do you mean?"

Taking a deep breath in and letting it out again quickly, I explain to her what I'm trying to say, "I am in love with you, Riley Matthews and I can't pretend anymore. It's driving me crazy. I love you so much it hurts. I love you and I never want to stop. I know you don't feel the same but I just need to let you know how much you really mean to me and I just hope this doesn't affect our friendship in anyway because I have no idea what I would do if I ever lost you. I love you, Riles."

For a moment I think she's about to tell me that she loves me but we can be nothing more then friends and my head drops my cheeks burning bright crimson, when suddenly her lips are pressed against mine and my face is closer to hers than it's ever been. Her hands rest on my hips, pulling me into her, our bodies barely centimetres apart. I cup her delicate face in my hands not ever wanting to let go and she tugs slightly on my lower lip with her teeth. Obligingly I open my mouth for her and within seconds her tongue is in my mouth and I can hardly breathe. I kiss her with deep passion, my fingers gliding down slowly to the hem of her t-shirt. Our lips come apart ever so slightly, giving me the chance to whisper "I love you" once again before they crash back together and I push her towards her bed. As her knees come into contact with the bed I fall on top of her, straddling her and tracing butterfly kisses down the length of her neck. She hesitates before slowly starting to unbutton my shirt and I do the same, eager to discover what's underneath. I realise then that we could be going a little too fast and should probably be taking it slow. When I try to tell her my worries though, Riley insists she's ready and shushes me with another deep kiss. Suddenly I'm sat in her lap with my legs wrapped firmly around her. She pulls my shirt off and throws it on the floor as I struggle with pulling hers over her head. She giggles quietly and helps me out, taking it off for me and quickly wrapping her arms around my neck, crossing them at the wrists so I'm locked in. Suddenly a calm sweeps over me and I stop, making Riley lay next to me, no longer wanting to go any further. She snuggles up to me then, tangling her long limbs with mine while I whisper sweet nothings into her ear. I start twirling her hair around my finger and she lifts her head up onto my chest, listening intently to the pounding of my heart. After a while when I feel the tiredness seeping into me I pull Riley closer and lay my cheek on her head, placing a light kiss on the tip of her nose. And like that we fall asleep; surrounded in each others scent and dreams of what the future will hold.


End file.
